What A Night
by HedlundGirl
Summary: Dean's engaged to Keely, Sam has a crush on her. Dean disappears on his stag night with one of the bar whores and Sam is left to tell Keely the news. Just a Sam Winchester one shot written for my best friend. Rated M.


**A/N: This is just a one shot written for my best friend so, thought I'd post it. Although I'm a Dean fan myself, I thought Sammy deserved a little time. Please read and Review. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**What A night**

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran out of the bar after his very intoxicated brother. "You don't have to do this!" He watched in horror as Dean followed the scantly clad bar whore and disappeared into a blacked out car.

Tonight was Dean Winchester's stag night and he had bailed on Sam with one of the bar whores.

Sam hung his head as he fished the keys to the Impala out of his back pocket. How the hell was he going to tell Keely? He took his time walking over to the Impala; he couldn't believe that Dean would do this! He knew what his brother was like but this. He never thought Dean would hurt her... Again. He had chased after Keely all through high school, talked about her all the time.

He slid in behind the wheel and closed the door, placing the key in the ignition. This was going to be the longest drive of his life!

Keely sunk down on the couch to watch a movie that was on TV. She sighed, as she got comfortable. A bottle of red wine and a box of Belgian chocolates sat on the small table that lay beside her. She sipped her wine and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover her.

She jumped hearing a knock at the door and swung her legs to place them on the floor. She pushed herself off the couch and placed her glass on the coffee table. She headed down the hall and pulled the door open. She saw Sam standing in front of her.

She gave a bright smile but when he didn't return it, she knew. She knew that Dean had left him to go fuck someone else.

She took a few steps back and blinked. Sam made his way in and closed the door behind him.

"It's alright Sam," She told him. Feeling almost numb. She should have expected it.

"Keely-" He started, but she cut him off shaking her head.

"Sam its fine." She headed back into the front room taking her place on the couch. She picked up her glass of wine and downed the entire thing.

Sam hurried to sit beside her. He saw the tears fall over her lids and slide down her cheeks. He hated Dean for what he'd done to her. This had happened before but she had forgiven him. Then, she'd agreed to marry him when he'd asked her a year later. He didn't know any other woman that would have put up with Dean's shit, but Keely had.

Keely was a hunter, a good one at that. It was the only reason things worked between her and Dean. There were no secrets of the supernatural and the biggie that she wouldn't think he was crazy when he tried to explain.

Sam enveloped her in his huge frame as she sobbed into his large chest. He felt her body shivering in his grasp. He didn't know if he could go through this again with her. Once was bad enough, but this? This seemed a thousand times worse. He hated seeing that heartbroken expression on her face. He had always longed to be loved the way Keely loved Dean and when he'd found the one girl that made him happy, she was taken away from him by a goddamn demon.

An hour later and Keely had calmed a little. She pulled away from him and looked up at him. "I'm done Sam; I'm done with all his shit!"

He nodded his head and sat back on the couch, looking across at her. "I'm sorry" He apologized again.

"You're not the one that needs to apologize Sammy" She reached out to snag a tissue from the box on the table and wiped her eyes. "You want a drink? I think I need something a little stronger" She got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

Sam sighed and reached up to run a hand through his shaggy brown hair. This was going to be a long night.

Dean kicked the door closed with his boot and smirked at the pretty, young, blonde thing that stood in front of him showing a little too much flesh. He reached out and gripped her hips hoisting her up to push her against the wall as he attacked her lips. The blonde-haired woman groaned into his mouth and speared her fingers into his dark spikes. Her lips left his and trailed kissed down his neck to nip at his collarbone.

Dean moved over to the bed and placed her down, shedding his jacket before kicking his boots off. He made quick work of his belt and winked at her before lying down on top of her, covering her body with his own.

Keely burst into a fit of giggles as she leaned forward to lazily place her glass on the table. They had polished the bottle of wine off and then half a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I remember that Sammy, you were so shy back then"

Sam gave her a playful glare and burst out laughing himself. He'd missed this, hanging out with Keely. They would often team up on hunts if they were in the same area but usually Dean would drag her off with him.

She glanced over at him and noticed for the first time how bright his hazel eyes were. She licked her dry lips and shook the thought from her mind. "I think we need another drink" She smiled, reaching out for the bottle of golden liquid.

"You're a bad influence Keely, my dad was right"

She stopped, holding the bottle in mid air. "John did not think I was a bad influence, Sammy"

Sam nodded "He did"

"No he didn't!" She protested slamming the bottle down on the table.

Sam watched as the golden liquid sloshed out of the top before the glass bottle smashed emptying the whiskey all over the tabletop.

Keely hissed and pulled her hand to her chest, looking down to inspect it. Sam's eyes widened as he saw a piece of glass sticking out of the palm of her hand.

"DON'T! Don't pull it out!" He growled as he sank to his knees beside her. He looked around for a towel, anything to wrap around the wound. He grit his teeth not seeing anything. He reached up to rip the sleeve of his shirt off and wrapped it around the glass. "You got a first aid kit?"

Keely arched one of her dark eyebrows making Sam smile. "Right, of course you do"

"It's under the sink," She told him, looking down at her palm.

He ran into the kitchen and fished the little green box out from under the sink. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water so he could clean the wound before stitching her up.

He saw the blood tricking down her arm as he walked back into the front room. He placed the dish and the small first aid kit on the table and looked up at her. "I'm sorry; you know what I have to do?"

She nodded her head already feeling her head buzzing from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. "Just... Just do it!"

Sam snapped the first aid box open and slowly peeled the now bloody piece of material that was his shirt from around her palm. He took in a deep breath and reached out to take the glass in one hand before pulling it out. A scream ripped through Keely as she tried to pull her hand free.

"I got it, Keely! I got it," He told her looking up into her grey eyes that were now glazed over. "Stay with me, alright?"

She whimpered as he shifted to reach over and get the peroxide to clean her wound. He dabbed the cotton ball against the palm of her hand and heard her hiss through gritted teeth.

"Shh..." He soothed, "I got ya"

He placed five stitches to her palm and neatly wrapped it for her. "You got meds?"

"Been drinkin' Sammy," She reminded him.

"Right! Well I'll check it tomorrow and you'll have to take meds to fight infection"

She smiled feeling more than a little drunk now. "Aww" She cooed, "Always the caring one. Where did I go wrong Sam?"

Sam threw the used cotton balls on to the table and moved to sit next to her again on the couch. He furrowed his brows and looked down at her.

"All I wanted him to do was love me. Is that so hard?" Her eyes filled up with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. She wouldn't cry for him again! She had given him her all and he'd cheated on her multiple times. "Am I a bad person?"

Sam shook his head "No! You are not a bad person Keely. Dean... Dean's just... He's a dick! He wouldn't know a good thing if it jumped up and bit him on the ass"

Keely burst out laughing again seeing the expression on Sam's face. He was giving her his puppy dog eyes. She looked down at the table and stood up swaying a little. "I should get this cleaned up"

Sam was quick to reach out and steady her, gripping her hips. She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. "Thank you"

He swallowed hard and returned the smile with one of his own. "No problem"

"I mean for everything. If I hadn't had you here tonight, god knows what would have happened"

Sam watched as she bent down to grab the first aid kit off the table. Her tank top rose, showing a little of her tanned skin and he bit his lower lip. What was wrong with him? His brother had just ripped her life apart and he was thinking like this?

She brushed his arm as she walked passed him and into the hallway before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed the rest of the used items and walked after her. He pushed the kitchen door open seeing her bending down, placing the kit back under the sink. He moved towards her and leaned over her to throw the items into the trashcan.

Keely felt the material of his jeans brush against her back and jumped, hitting her head on the sink. "Ow!" She moved away and reached up to rub the sore spot.

Without thinking, Sam leaned down to place a kiss to the top of her head. She peered up at him through dark lashes and blinked, clearly not expecting that. Sure, they were close but he'd never done that before.

His hazel eyes peered down at her searching her face. He watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her plump lips. He swallowed hard before leaning down to close the gap, pressing his soft, warm lips against hers. He was ready to pull back from the kiss but felt Keely respond. Her soft lips moved against his. He felt her smooth, wet tongue lap at his lower lip, begging for entrance. His lips parted and he moaned into her mouth feeling her tongue swirl against his own. His hands reached down to twine in her long, dark locks.

Keely's eyes snapped open and she froze, knowing what they were doing was wrong. Sam pulled away from her a little breathless and looked down at her, seeing the look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry" She apologized. "I... Don't know what came over me"

Sam knew he'd fucked up! "I'm the one that should be sorry Keely"

She nursed her lower lip as her gaze found his. God he was so sexy! One hell of a kisser. Better than Dean.

Sam reached up to scratch at the back of his neck looking everywhere but at her. He couldn't do it. He knew it was wrong but damn, he wanted her.

Keely moved around the kitchen table and ran her hand through her dark hair. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She heard Sam move to stand behind her. She knew if she looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes of his she was done for.

Sam ran his hand across her hip and let it linger there. She sucked in a quick breath and slowly let it out. All thoughts of Dean clearly gone from her mind. Her skin sizzled under Sam's touch, as he played with the flesh visible between her hip and her tank top.

"Sam," It almost came out as a whimper. He did things to her that no other man had ever done.

That was his green light! His hand traveled up her toned tummy, taking her tank top with it. He heard her sigh as his fingertips ran over her skin. She turned in his arms and looked up into his bright eyes seeing nothing but lust.

She leaned up on tiptoes to press her lips to his as her hands roamed his back underneath his shirt. She felt his muscles clench under her touch and smiled against those amazing lips.

Sam walked backwards edging her towards the table that sat in the middle of the room. Keely's hand toyed with the hair at his neckline, sending shivers down his spine. When she felt her back hit the table, she pulled her lips away from him, giving a wicked little smile. She hopped up on the table and looked up at him waiting for him to make his move.

His lips crashed against hers as his hands roamed her body and settle on her perfect ass. She broke the kiss to help him shed her top and then it was as though they had been starved of each other their whole lives. Teeth nipped and tongues tangled in their heated kiss.

Keely was eager to strip Sam of his shirt and threw it to the ground. Her eyes searched his chest seeing the muscles ripple under his skin. She bit her lip and blushed, liking what she saw. She heard Sam groan and looked up to see his gaze transfixed on her mouth.

His body covered her tiny frame as he pushed her back on the wooden table. His teeth nipped at her neck before his lips trailed down to the swell of her breast. He sank his sharp little teeth into her tender flesh and suckled on her, marking her.

He heard her gasp and saw her eyes flutter closed as her hands reached under his arms to claw at his back. He looped his arms around her and pulled her up so she was sitting up. He reached down and picked her up, setting her on his hips.

"Not like this" She heard his husky voice in her ear. "Where's your bedroom?" Her body shivered with delight.

"Top of the stairs to the right"

Sam carried her down the hallway and up to her room, kicking the door shut behind them. He twisted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with her perched in his lap.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe it was the alcohol. He didn't want to think about it!

He felt her smooth fingertips creep up his chest before her hands laced around his neck to pull him down for a searing kiss. The material of her jeans brushed against him causing him to let out a deep growling sound from deep within his chest. He felt her lift her hips but his hands gently pushed her back down, missing the feeling of her resting on top of him.

Things soon heated up and before they knew, it they were both naked sprawled out on the bed.

Sam's warm hands caressed Keely's cheeks as he stared into her grey eyes. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her before.

"God, you're beautiful" The words left his mouth in a low whisper.

He saw the blush creep up her neck and then reach her cheeks. He nuzzled at her with his nose placing soft kisses to her cheeks and then down her neck. He felt her arch up into him as he reached her breasts, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Sam" She sighed arching up off the bed.

God, his lips were torture!

He laved his tongue over every part of her body settling between her thighs. Her dark eyes grew wide as she watched him take her bundle of nerves between his lips. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she lay back on the bed. She whimpered and moaned for him as he worked her over with that wicked little tongue of his. Her body grew tense and then she felt it, the explosion between her thighs. Her hands fisted in his hair as she felt wave after wave of pleasure tearing through her body.

Her breathing calmed and she sported that cute little sex flush that Sam found incredibly sexy. She pulled him up and twisted, rolling him underneath her. Now it was her turn to worship his body as he had done with her.

She tasted and teased as he lay beneath her leaving occasional little nips here and there over his chest. She sucked slowly and gently at first one nipple and then the other, her hands wondering across his abs. His hazel eyes were now dark pools of lust, almost as black as night.

Keely sat up and watched as his chest heaved with every breath he took. She felt sparks of desire build in her tummy eventually working there way down between her thighs. She felt the slick, wet heat coat the tops of her thighs and groaned. Just watching this beast of a man beneath her turned her on.

Sam's eyes trailed her body lingering a little longer on her full breasts. She looked down at herself and then an evil little smile graced her lips. She rested her hands on her tummy and then slowly slid them up to cup her breasts. She tilted her head back and groaned for him. She knew he was watching this is what he had wanted. He was waiting for her to make her move.

She heard him groan and looked back down at him through thick lashes. "You like that Sammy?"

He nodded his head and licked his lips as he watched.

She raised her eyebrows as she slowly moved one of her hands back down her tummy. The other one rested on the top of her thigh. She never thought he'd be like this. Wanting to watch a woman. He was so shy, so quiet.

His eyes followed her hand and he took in a breath, holding it for a little longer than usual before slowly exhaling.

Her fingertips ran over her hip before sliding lower over the mound of neatly trimmed hair between her thighs. She nursed her lower lip knowing what was to come. She swirled her fingertip around her swollen nerves and cried out in pleasure.

Never in his life! Had he seen anything like this before. Well, except for porn but that didn't count.

Her motions grew quicker and then Sam felt her shift so that she was straddling his hips. He groaned as he felt her body heat against him. She started to moan a little louder and then her breath caught in her throat. She looked down at him and started to circle her hips.

"God! Sam, Mmmm... That's so good, baby"

Her body tightened and then Sam felt her shiver. He knew she was close and he had to admit he was more than turned on. She was putting on one hell of a show. All he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her and make love to her.

Keely gave a sharp cry of pleasure as she felt the tingling sensation start deep within. "Shit! Ugh! Sam, n-not... gonna last much longer" She panted out.

She felt his hips arch up into hers and groaned long and loud for him. He growled as he felt her slick centre slide against the tip of him. He rolled her over so that she lay underneath him. He couldn't wait any longer.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid inside of her. She gasped and arched up into him, gripping his shoulders. He felt her body relax and started to slowly move within.

Everything about it was erotic and sensual. He whispered to her, kissed her and worshipped her. His kisses were her new drug; she was addicted to Sam Winchester!

It didn't take long for Keely to reach that high she craved so much. Sam not far behind her.

He lay beside her and ran his fingertips up and down her side, soothing her.

"You alright?"

She sighed and moved back, cuddling in to him. "Mmm...You?"

He smiled against her shoulder before pressing a kiss there. "Yeah" He wrapped her up resting his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her all in.

What did this mean? What about Dean? She was clearly through with him. But what would he do when he found out?

"Keely?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to face him.

"What do we do now?"

She reached out to brush his hair away from his face and gave a warm smile. "Now? Now we do whatever you want"

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "Forget about the world?"

She nodded and lay her head down on his chest, "Forget about the world" She reached down to lace her fingers through his and closed her eyes.

Sam watched as she drifted off to sleep. He was glad, for once, that Dean had fucked up. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, wrapped up in Keely's arms. Just where he wanted to be.


End file.
